Scarlet Nurse
by DearestKind
Summary: The war has ended and everyone is trying to move and have a regular life. For Hermione this is simpler said than done. The intensity of caring for someone has left her feeling useless and now its up to them to help. This is based in an AU were Fred serviced the battle but greatly wounded. Rating may vary depending on how things go.


A none-anime fic is a first for me. But I guess in a way in such a magical word (pun intended) it isn't a great deal different. This is set after the battle of Hogwarts but in AU were Fred lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any materials mentioned or alluded to.

The war is over. Scars are beginning to fade and the smell of soot is starting to leave the air. The war is over. Faces have emerged into the corridors of the once darkened castle. THE WAR IS OVER. It was difficult for a lot of the students and teachers alike to adjust to this feeling of secure normality after such a disturbing time. Some of the brave soldiers returned to complete the last of their education while others elect to make attempts at a fresh clean life.

The trio of heroes were no different in this regard; their fight was done and a new chapter had begun in their lives. All starting in the same place – the Burrow. Harry no longer had a home with the Dursleys and Hermione's parents were in Australia under the effects of the memory charm. She was glad they were none the wiser. The boys (Ron and Harry) had elected not to finish their studies, they were both offered positions with the ministry of magic and only a few short months later had started working. Hermione, on the other hand, chose to complete her studies from home alongside tending to the injuries of those at the burrow. They really were lucky to still all have each other.

"Hermione dear," cooed Mrs Weasley over the breakfast table. "Ginny will be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow, are you certain you wouldn't like to go along? Now that you're of age, you would just need to go down to Hogsmead and you could come home by floo or just apperate."  
"Thank you, Molly. But I am certain. I have been sent all I need to complete my studies here, you said yourself you could do with the hands around the home. I want to help." Hermione knew she meant well. She didn't want rid of her but also didn't want her to make a choice she regrets.  
"Anyway Mum, we open shop again tomorrow and Hermione's offered to help out until Fred's on his feet."

Mrs Weasley looked at them wirily, "Alright dears, I just want everyone happy and healthy. A mother's heart can only take so much." She smiled and carried on eating. It was going to get quiet here for her soon. Mr Weasley, Ron, and Harry were all getting up at the crack of dawn to go off and do "ministry business". The twins were only staying while Fred was recovering and then they were going to move back into the flat they shared above WWW. So, with Ginny going back to school it would just be Molly and Hermione in the home for lengthy periods of time, they weren't sure how she would cope.

Hermione returned to her normal routine on checking on things in the home. She had taken to being everyone's nurse but now there was only one person who really needed her, Fred. During the battle, he took a hit to his chest. He had stopped breathing for a time and they thought they had lost him. It was only once the battle was over that he began to show signs of life. It was lucky he did as well, it was clear that George couldn't see light in the world without his other half. He has been protectively guarding him since. Fred was getting stronger every day. There was no more to do for him now other than rest, even so, Hermione took it upon herself to do whatever he needed.

"Fred…May I come in?" She waited for a soft approval before pushing the door open. He was shirtless and taking off the herbal dressing that was on the scar. The curse that hit him left a large star shaped indentation on this chest. "Would you like me to do that?" Hermione stuttered trying not to stare.  
"No, its fine, I've got this." It was clear on his face taking this off was hurting him. "I guess I have one like Harry's now… curses like to leave strange shapes on the body." He smirked up at her and Hermione wanted to laugh but just could not manage it. She settled for a smile and perched herself on the end of the bed. He hadn't been allowed to leave the room much in the last few months. Molly was most upset if she ever walked on him downstairs alone. He was quite happy to comply with his mother's demands, even if he didn't think them needed.  
"I get to return to normal-ish life tomorrow, it will be good to be back in the shop. George has been itching to leave, he says if laughs can't get me going nothing will."  
"I will be going back with you. Just to be an extra pair of hands."  
"If you spend too much time with us you may start getting a red tinge to your hair… or worse start pranking people." He gave her is signature wink and she couldn't help but giggle. Hermione felt herself growing closer to the twins and falling away from the boys. They had been dealing with the losses from the battle in their own ways and giving all she could to someone else was her way.

-x-

The following day a misty-eyed Molly Weasley waved off her children and her house guest. They were right, she wasn't ready. They had decided that it a better idea to go to Diagon Alley by floo rather than apperate, the high street looked as if nothing had happened. All the stores had opened for business bar one. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stood there in the middle, darkened. There were people eying the doors as they walked past, clearly interested; this was enough to spur the twins on. The rushed up and flung the doors open. With a grin and a wave of his wand, George had begun turning on lights and opening windows. All the life had returned to Fred as he vigorously cleared dusty shelves and checked the stock. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the two excited boys, George had dived behind the counter and suddenly music filled the air. Upbeat dance music filled the room and the boys would spin and shout to each other. They really were a marvel. Despite the soothing nurses persona she had adorned, she had been just as distraught and hollow feeling, she too had internal battles to fight. But, these two strange boys had helped her forget this…even in fleeting.

"I guess I will take these things upstairs then," She called over the music. "Fred please don't over exert yourself, your mother would kill me"

"Fine!" They chorused. The upstairs flat was dark and cold, she placed the things she'd brought on the table, there were two bedrooms next to each other. One was neat and tidy; books stacked high next to the bed and a caldron left by the door. The other room was chaos, everything was in shambles with magazines falling off the desk. She assumed Fred (the brains of the duo) would have the clean room. She perched on his bed while looking through the small box of medicine she had been sent off with. Some small potions to put in his tea to sleep and some more of those dressings. It was clear to her he was done with the treatment stage and was definitely not looking for more nursing. The pain that filled her chest at that thought was surprising. For the last few months she had every day spent hours with that boy. She fed him, clothed him, soothed him when the pain was too much as soon he wouldn't need her. She squeezed the pillow gently, the scent of pine and fields filled her senses – definitely his room.

"Hermione?" Fred's voice questioned from the door. "Are you okay? I'm a lucky man to have you on my bed but this is unexpected…" He smiled softly as he sat down next to her. Hermione's face turned a deep crimson under his gaze.  
"I'm sorry" she stammered. "I was just… your medicine…umm…" With the thoughts swimming in her head all she could do was rush to leave before he noticed the tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.  
"'Mione, stay here please..." He had a hold of her sleeve before pulling her against him. Instinctively his hands ran over her fluffy brown hair. "Please don't be sad…you can talk to me, I won't make any jokes; I swear." His voice was soft and sincere.  
"It's nothing really… I just couldn't help but relive the last few months… the pressure…I've been able to relax with you and George…"

Fred sighed thoughtfully, "Well why don't you keep spending time with me and George. You can read here… help if you really feel the need…I'd like that…"

Hi there… set up chapter over, little worried I gave two much information. I'm excited for where I can take this.


End file.
